Today It Is Raining
Today it is raining, just as any day; this was no surprise. I was just an ordinary child, sitting on a simple wooden stool. Everything phased through me, my sight was the only sense that I had left; my ears were rang with bells, my nose was filled with congestion, and my whole body was numb to the core. Just sitting on this stool, I could still hear the drums in my heart. Stupid heart, making noise while we’re in this wrecked place. I do live with my parents, and I also have a dear little brother and a loving big sister. My parents are very loving with their fake smiles and stricken faces. My little brother is just adorable. I would even toss my life for his; his adorableness is so much that I would give him my most prized procession that no one even him are allowed to touch. My big sister is the most favorite of mine, her lovely sunset hair and her gentle eyes. My sister is sixteen in her second year of high school. Her kindness is the best, with her constant beating toward me and father loves her, more than mother; he even invites big sis to his bedroom to “'talk'”. One day our parents left us to go watch a movie about a tree monster and a guy named Ash. With big sis watching us, it was great. Brother was the first to sleep then sis took him to his bed. I was watching on the television about the history of a war called World War II; it talked about the killing, sacrifices, and heinous torture that people called “Nazis” did… it was fascinating. My sister returned and kindly took the remote and changed the channel then pushed me off. Her show must be important because there was an older boy on the TV singing. I went upstairs to watch my little brother sleep. As I approached his bed, I saw my favorite stuffed dragon that my auntie gave me from China, was being held by my brother. It must have been nice to sleep with something that was my personal favorite. I grabbed a pair of scissors and softly placed a pillow over my brother. I then I poked my brother over and over again until red paint came out of his body. It was so much fun that I could see his smile. Pop. The lights came on and there my sister looked at me with her wonderful frighten face, almost bring a tear to my eyes. She ran up to my brother and began to hug him and clean the paint from his body. I exited the room and entered the kitchen, then opened one of the drawers near the sink. In the drawer, there was a very sharp knife, sharp enough to cut through my bones. I walked back up to my brother’s room with the knife in my hand, as I tightly gripped it. My sister was still tending my brother with her face and body covered in his red paint. I stood behind my sister and gently smiled. I then began to poke my sister as well instead it on her back, she gave a joyful scream, she was giving a bit of resistance, but she began to give in and accept my fun. I kept poking till her red paint flowed out of her body. As I pulled the knife out, there the knife was covered in my sweet sister’s red paint. I kindly grabbed my sister’s hair and asked her if I could cut it, she agreed and snip it went. Her hair emitted a sweet aroma of kiwi and mango. I rolled my sister over and began to play doctor with her. Before I began, I kissed her on the forehead. After I was done playing, I grabbed her leg and pulled her down the stairs to let her watch TV. My sister is so sweet. Before I could place my sister on the sofa, the front door began to jiggle. Right before me were my parents, with their jolly laughter turned to shock- no surprise. Surprised to see to see their little boy become a big man. My mother ran to the phone while yelling at my father that this was his fault about him and big sis. Father pushed me aside and did the same to sis when she was with my brother. Father looked at me with a splendid look of terror while he looked at me, seeing my big joyful smile that was similar to a clown’s. I placed the knife between his eyes, squirting out the red paint. It tasted like Gatorade. My mother hung up the phone and ran to the back door. I leaped at my mother’s back so she may give me a piggyback ride. I gently kissed my mother on her neck and it tasted like chocolate, so it bit it. As I tear it off, mama too had red Gatorade coming out. I let go of mother, and watched her ran to the sink like those chicken on TV without their head. I looked at her gentle, scared eyes and smiled very big and wide. I grabbed father’s favorite chopping knife that was very big and wide. I sweetly kissed my mother on her forehead and copied father, when he chops pork, to mother’s dear head. Mother’s expression was the most memorable. I closed the door, shut the lights and the TV off, then I placed my sister on the sofa, my parents on their bed together, and left my brother on his bed. I pulled a wooden stool in front of the big window in the house and look straight outside to the outside world. There was a shadowy man standing next to me and smiled to me but I had no expression on my face. A pair of nice policemen came in my house. They asked me questions and looked around the house. I told him that a man came through here. When they turned their back from me, I gave them my big smile. My Name is Lucas Walter. I am nine years old. I have a loving family. Today it is raining… Category:Demon/Devil